The aim of this research is to examine the roles of children and parents in influencing the kinds of discipline used and the outcomes of parental discipline. Do given types of misdeameanors by children tend to evoke characteristic forms of discipline from parents? Do given forms of discipline used by parents have predictable outcomes for children's behavior? The sample is 24 middle class mothers and their children who are in the second and third years of life. The data are reports by mothers trained in observation techniques. Children's misdeeds, mothers' reactions to these misdeeds and children's behaviors following discipline were investigated. Categories of misdeeds were harm to people, harm to property or objects, and "lapses" in self-control (e.g., temper tantrums). Forms of discipline included reasoning, verbal prohibitions, physical punishment, love withdrawal, guidance in appropriate behavior. Children's compliance and noncompliance to the discipline were coded. Analyses focus on the possible bidirectional effects of children's transgressions and parents' disciplinary practices in the resolution of conflict episodes.